


Not Intended For Nephilim Consumption

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec’s brain turns to mush, Anal Sex, Destroyed Clothing, Dubcon at first, Fuck Or Die, He Likes It Though, He’s basically a caveman, M/M, Magic, Magnus being manhandled, Maintain Erection for several hours, Masturbation, More like Fuck Or Be In A Considerable Amount Of Pain, Multiple Orgasms, Potions, Potions Accident, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, Strong Language, but Magnus makes sure Alec knows he likes it later, like a lot of orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Alec accidentally drinks a potion not intended for him and ends up experiencing some interesting side effects that Magnus has to help him through
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Play Your Role [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359889
Comments: 11
Kudos: 323





	Not Intended For Nephilim Consumption

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from. Blame it on the quarantine...technically isn’t a roleplay but it’s still a lot of smut.
> 
> Also, working on part 2 of Magnus and Alec frolicking in the woods since so many asked for more.

“Ah!” Alec groaned out in pain as he laid on the couch in their living room. He attempted to shift his body and change his positioning, but that was determined to be a mistake. His skin felt as if it was on fire but also riddled with pins and needles poking him and embedded in his skin. Alec swallowed hard, trying to wet his dry throat, and blinked a few times to clear the blurriness from his eyes and mind. He could feel the sweat dripping off his skin and soaking his clothing. Worst of all, his cock was incredibly hard and throbbing. 

He managed to release his cock from the confines of his pants, releasing some of the pressure, but the relief he felt only lasted a few seconds. Alec was sure he’d never been this hard in his life. Even when Alec played the alpha to Magnus’ omega, he wasn’t this hard and needy. Alec raised his hand, spitting in it, and then wrapped his hand around his cock. He hissed as he stroked himself. The feeling of his hand around his cock wasn’t enough and didn’t feel right. It wasn’t what he needed. He needed his husband. He needed Magnus. 

“Fuck…” Alec groaned as he attempted to shift his body again, turning toward the table placed in front of the couch. His phone was right there, on the edge of the table, but it might as well be across a desert plain. He grimaced as he raised his hand and reached for his phone. His fingertips grazed the device and his uncoordinated movements sent the phone crashing to the hardwood floor. “Fuck!” He swore in frustration. He attempted to reach the phone again, but the sound of a portal opening stole all of his attention. “Magnus…” He whispered to himself before he could even see his husband. 

Magnus hummed as he stepped into the loft, holding a small bag of groceries in his left hand. He wanted to make an Indonesian soup dish that Alec loved, but needed a few things in order to make it. He hoped Alec got his note and wasn’t worried from his absence. The last thing the Inquisitor needed was more stress. He quickly closed the portal behind him as he stepped into the living room.

“Alexan-Woah!” Before he could call out to his husband, Magnus was tackled to the hardwood floor. His bag of groceries went flying out of his hand as he landed on the floor with a thud. He looked up to see Alec straddling him, pulling at his shirt and growling as if he were offended by the piece of fabric. 

“Off, off.” Alec growled out, struggling with the buttons on Magnus’ silk blouse. His hands were too unsettled and his lack of focus made the normal task extremely difficult. He wasn’t sure what came over him but as soon as he saw Magnus, a surge of energy went through his body. The pain became an afterthought as he launched himself from the couch and crossed the room in record time. He threw himself onto his husband and sent them both to the ground. “Off!” Alec yelled as he decided to get rid of the shirt by ripping it apart.

Magnus gasped as buttons went flying around the room. Alec easily ripped the shirt from his body before reaching for his jeans, the action turning the warlock on. Magnus loved when Alec was rough with him in the bedroom. He never shied away from the Head of the New York Institute/Inquisitor dominance that naturally flowed from his husband and actively encouraged Alec to use him how he saw fit and do his worst, but this wasn’t right. 

Alec’s dominance came from a place of self-control. It was amazing how he could push down even the most basic of human emotion in order to get results. This made him well-respected and equally feared by his peers. It frustrated Magnus because despite his pleas or teases, Alec wouldn’t give in until he was ready. He wanted to make sure Magnus knew who was the boss before giving him what he wanted. Magnus watched as Alec struggled with his shirt, and now his jeans, and knew something was off with his man.

“Alec…” Magnus reached out for Alec and grabbed him, but he was still too focused on his jeans. “Alexander.” Magnus spoke louder as he slipped his hand around to the back of his neck. He managed to force Alec down toward him, their foreheads bumping together as Magnus looked into his eyes. They were blown wide and slightly cloudy. “Something happened, right?” Magnus questioned and Alec started to growl out in frustration. “No, focus baby.” Magnus tried to keep Alec on track. “What happened? Tell me? Did someone do this to you?”

Alec shook his head and Magnus was relieved that no one had attacked his love. “Me...I...fucked up.” Alec gritted out and Magnus frowned in confusion. 

“What-.”

“Note.” Alec groaned out, trying to keep his focus long enough to explain through his broken English. “Note in kitchen...read...pitcher water...drink...two...three cup…Damnit!” Alec swore in frustration of not being able to string a coherent sentence together. 

“Shit!” Magnus swore. Despite the lack of words, Magnus understood what Alec was trying to convey. Alec saw his note in the kitchen explaining he went to the grocery store and would be back soon. He must have left the clear pitcher on the counter instead of putting it back in his office like he thought he did. The pitcher contained a clear liquid that looked and tasted exactly like water, but it wasn’t. It was a potion that he made for his mate-less werewolf clients. The full moon was in a few days and many werewolves were ordering the potion to deal with their intense sexual urges during that time, especially the young ones. It could be incredibly hard to control their urges during the full moon and they feared they’d hurt someone. The potion would put out any fire they had stirring inside of them.

Magnus had so many orders that he decided to make a large batch of the potion and then placed it in the pitcher, so it was easier to pour and dole out to his clients. He meant to take the pitcher back to his office after he wrote the note but he got a call from Catarina and became distracted, leaving the pitcher behind for Alec to drink from. 

The potion made werewolves less horny, but it seemed to do the exact opposite to Alec. Magnus figured the potion reacted differently to Alec’s Nephilim status. His angel blood reacting differently than the werewolves’. 

“Alexander I’m so sorry for leaving the potion out like that.” Magnus apologized but Alec shook his head. He couldn’t get the words out but he didn’t blame Magnus.

“Need...need.” Alec started to rub his cock against Magnus’ clothed one. His hands went back to pull at the warlock’s jeans. “Inside...need...please.”

Magnus nodded quickly. There wasn’t exactly a potion to reverse this. He could make something that could take the edge off, but Alec was too far gone for that. Magnus was going to have to see Alec through this for as long as it took. It was partially his fault after all. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Alec shook his head. “No.” He pulled Magnus’ zipper down. “Need...now.” Alec started to pull Magnus’ pants down.

“Alec, bedroom.” Magnus said firmly but Alec shook his head like a stubborn asshole. Magnus gasped as he felt his jeans starting to rip apart. “Alec, my back. The floor hurts.” His lie worked. Alec immediately stopped, his eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to clear his head.

“Okay.” Alec said as he opened his eyes. “Bedroom.”

Before Magnus could make a move, Alec wrapped his arms around the warlock’s waist. He easily rose to his feet with his husband in his arms. Magnus wrapped his arms and legs around Alec as he was carried to the bedroom. 

“Oof.” Magnus let out a quiet grunt as Alec dropped him on the bed. He looked up at his husband and he can’t remember ever seeing him like this. Wild-eyed and disheveled, he had almost no control over himself. 

“Good?” Magnus smiled, he still had enough control to ensure his safety and comfort. Magnus nodded and Alec was pulling at what was left of his clothing, ripping them off and tossing them to the floor. He watched as Alec struggled with his own clothes and decided to help him out, using his magic to undress him. Alec’s clothes landing in a pile next to his. 

“Oh!” Magnus yelped when he was quickly flipped onto his stomach. He could feel the bed shift as Alec moved on to it. “A little warning next time.” He said under his breath and Alec just growled in reply. He felt Alec’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks to get a better look at his whole. Magnus could see that Alec had no patience and decided to use his magic to prep himself. He could feel some of the slick just starting to slip from his entrance and Alec, no doubt, noticed it. 

“Alec!” There was no warning as Alec’s tongue met his hole, quickly moving his tongue inside of him. Magnus raised his hips, pushing back onto Alec’s mouth as he moaned loudly. Alec had eaten him out before, but this felt different. The rimjob was sloppy as Alec didn’t move with any sort of rhythm or precision like normal. The Inquisitor loved to slowly take him apart with his tongue until Magnus was begging him, but Alec was not interested in the concept of slow. “Fuck.” Magnus moaned as he felt Alec spit on his hole, the nastiness of the act turning him on. He realized Alec was trying to get him ready when he felt a finger at his hole. “I’m ready, come on.” Magnus breathed out.

“Hurt?” Alec questioned and Magnus turned to look over his shoulder. Even in this state, Alec couldn’t stop worrying about him.

“I have magic, remember?” Magnus spoke as he opened his legs wider. “Come on, I know you need it.” Magnus urged and Alec didn’t wait another second. He climbed on top of Magnus and quickly positioned his cock at Magnus’ hole. He pushed all of his cock inside of Magnus in one thrust. Alec’s eyes closed as he savored the feeling of Magnus’ tight ass around his cock. The relief he already felt was wonderful and he hadn’t even cum. Alec held Magnus’ hips tightly, pinning him down as Alec fucked him hard. He tried to get as deep as he could with every thrust. Alec moaned as Magnus clenched around him. He wanted to keep his dick inside of him at all times.

“Oh shit!” Magnus moaned as Alec moved inside of him. He found it hard to breathe as it felt like Alec was pushing all of the air out of his body with every thrust. Magnus clutched at the sheets on the bed as Alec’s cock hit his prostate with almost every thrust. His husband had set a brutal pace, fucking into him hard and fast. There was no rhythm, no teasing and no hidden motives. His thrust was erratic and he could tell Alec was only worried about being inside of him. 

Magnus reached back to grab onto Alec’s arm, just wanting to feel his husband as he slammed into him. “Oh, yes!” Magnus moaned. He loved the rough pace and how well Alec was fucking him right now. “Fuck, ‘m already close.” Magnus would normally be embarrassed about finishing so quickly but how could he not when his nephilim was fucking him into the mattress. He heard Alec grunt and he wasn’t sure if that meant he was close too or something else. It didn’t matter because he couldn’t hold back his orgasm. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, of fuck Alec!” Magnus moaned as he finished without even touching his cock. His toes curled and his body tensed as his orgasm wracked through his body. Alec was still fucking him but it wasn’t long after he came that he felt Alec’s semen flood his insides.

He felt Alec pull out of him and Magnus shifted, turning to lay on his back so he could look at his husband. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Alec’s cock. “You’re still hard.” Magnus noted as he stared at Alec’s dick. A strain of his semen dripped off of it as it twitched, eager to be back inside of Magnus. “How-hey! What are you d-f-fuck, Alexander!” 

Magnus tried to question how Alec could still be hard, but Alec had other plans. Alec grabbed his husband and threw his legs over his shoulder. He easily pushed inside of Magnus again and proceeded to fuck him.

“Alec, your cock.” Magnus moaned as Alec fucked into him, forgetting all about his question. He reached up to grab at Alec’s arms, holding onto him. “Feels so good.” 

Alec leaned down and slammed his lips into Magnus’. The kiss was rough. Alec nibbled at Magnus’ lips before pushing his tongue inside of his mouth. Alec pulled away from his mouth to suck and kiss at Magnus’ neck. 

“Alec, shit.” Magnus moaned out as Alec attacked his neck. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s as his husband’s cock slid along his already sensitive prostate. “Oh Raziel, Demons below you’re making me cum again.” Magnus moaned and he could hear Alec growl into his ear as he somehow managed to thrust even harder. “Alec!” Magnus yelled his name, his arms clenching around Alec as his ass clenched around his cock. Magnus felt his cock twitch against his stomach, but very little cum dripped out from his cock. He threw his head back onto the pillow and his back arched as he was still being fucked.

Alec growled as he fucked Magnus. Their skin slapped together loudly as his hips met Magnus’ thighs. He felt Magnus clench around him and he couldn’t help him. It pushed him over the edge and more of his cum flooded Magnus’ hole. He shuddered against Magnus as he came, pumping him full. He didn’t pull out until he was done cumming, but he didn’t want to be away from Magnus’ sweet hole for too long.

“Oh Raziel, you are still hard!” Magnus exclaimed breathlessly as he reached toward Alec and wrapped his hand around Alec’s cock. His husband hissed as he began to stroke him. Magnus stopped and looked up at Alec. He still had the wild look in his eye. “Do you need more?” Magnus questioned and Alec quickly nodded.

“Outside...hurt...Inside good.” Alec tried to explain.

Magnus chuckled as he shifted and then began to guide Alec’s cock to his hole. “I guess I’m going to be up all night.”

* * *

Magnus wasn’t sure exactly how long they went last night. He passed out after the eighth orgasm, or was it the ninth? It all began to blur together after a while. Pleasure is pleasure and Magnus was thoroughly pleased last night. Alec fucked him so hard that the headboard of their bed continuously slammed into the wall, creating marks and scratches on the wall that used to be pristine. If he wasn’t a warlock, he’d be covered in marks. Alec sucked, bit, licked and scratched at his skin and he certainly returned the favor. The way Alec used him last night, Magnus was sure the potion had run its course. 

Magnus moaned as he was awoken by Alec’s lips on his neck. His husband was behind him, pressed against his back, grinding his still hard cock against Magnus’ ass. He was wrong about the portioning running its course. “Mm, you still need my hole?” Magnus asked sleepily and felt Alec nodded against his neck and his cock slide between his cheeks.

“Wait a sec.” Magnus spoke and ignored Alec’s whine as he reached between his legs. His fingers found his hole and he used his magic to prep himself and take away some of the good soreness that he felt there. He then reached for Alec’s cock and wrapped his hand around it. His husband hissed as Magnus used his magic to slick him up. Magnus then took his hand and placed it on one cheek, pulling it apart to expose his hole to Alec. “Then, take what you need.”

Alec very quickly guided his cock inside of Magnus, pushing all the way inside of his husband in one go. “Fuck!” Magnus was now fully awake now as Alec fucked into him. He reached behind him, his fingers tangling into Alec’s hair as he pumped into him. He heard Alec moan as he gripped his hair and slightly pulled. Alec’s arms slipped around his waist and held Magnus close as if he were afraid Magnus would get up and leave.

A cell phone ringing took Magnus’ attention from Alec for a moment. It was Alec’s phone and Magnus knew he should answer it. With Alec being in such a high position, it could be important. Magnus managed to reach out and grab the phone. “Alec, fuck, wait.”

“No.” Alec growled. 

“Gah, shit...I need to...fuck, right there.” Magnus moaned and then shook his head to get back on track. “At least slow down.” Magnus negotiated and Alec seemed to accept his terms because his strokes began to slow down.

Magnus took a deep breath before answering. “Hello. This is Alexander’s phone.” He answered, somehow sounding normal.

“Magnus? This is Lydia.”

“Oh, h-hey. How are you?” Magnus had to bite his lip to stop his moan.

“Good.” Lydia answered, either not noticing or pretending not to notice the strain in Magnus’ voice. “I was just wondering where Alec was. We were supposed to meet today for a briefing.” She explained.

“Oh, Alexander, he’s…” Magnus reached behind him and smacked Alec’s thigh when his thrusts started to speed up. “He’s...under the weather. I don’t think he’s going to make it in today.” Magnus spoke quickly, not trusting his own voice.

“Oh, okay. Tell Alec I hope he feels better soon.” Lydia said before hanging up.

“Will do.” Magnus said and then hung up the phone. “Shit!” Magnus yelled as Alec’s thrusts returned to their full force. The phone slipped from his fingers and fell onto the floor as Alec pulled him back in closer to his body. Magnus babbled out praises and moans as Alec rutted into him. It wasn’t long before Magnus was coming again and Alec was spilling inside of him.

After coming down for his orgasm, Magnus could finally notice the hungry pains in his belly. “Alexander…” Magnus called out as Alec nosed at his neck. “I know you still have...needs but so do I. I need to get to the kitchen, so you’re going to have to pull out.”

Alec growled, his arms tightening around Magnus’ waist. “No.” He said as if it were the most obvious answer ever. 

Magnus scoffed. “No? What do you mean no?”

Alec moved his hips, trying to somehow push his cock even deeper inside of Magnus. “No!” He growled. “Outside, no...inside, good.” He tried to convey that he had no intentions of allowing Magnus to get off his dick.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Fine, caveman.” Magnus looked around before an idea popped in his head. “I need to sit up...we have to get in a sitting position. I think I-Woah!” Alec rolled them over before Magnus could fully articulate his idea. He was now laying on top of Alec. The shadowhunter then sat up and now Magnus was in his lap, cock still firmly inside of the warlock.

“Okay, That was easier than I thought.” Magnus said as Alec shifted them so he could lean back against the headboard. Magnus used his magic to conjure food. He decided to keep it light since he didn’t know how long Alec would be like this. He didn’t need to be too full. 

Magnus drank some coffee and ate a bit of fruit with a piece of toast. He tried to feed Alec but he didn’t seem interested in anything other than Magnus’ ass. Once Magnus was finished eating, he used his magic to clean everything up and then leaned back onto Alec. His back rested against Alec’s chest and he closed his eyes as Alec felt him up.

“How am I going to work today?” Magnus said more to himself than Alec. He did have a number of things to do today, but he couldn’t do them with Alec humping him non-stop. 

Magnus waved his hand and his cell phone popped up on the bed. He grabbed it and called his best friend. “Hello! It’s your favorite person!”

“What do you want?” Catarina spoke and Magnus gasped.

“Can’t I just call to see about you and Madzie?” 

“No, so what’s up?” Catarina questioned through a chuckle.

“So...I broke rule number one of potion making.” Magnus explained.

“What exploded?” She asked and Magnus clicked his tongue.

“Maybe rule number two…”

“Who drank what?” Catarina asked.

“Alexander drank the potion meant for werewolves to control their urges during the full moon.” Magnus explained.

“That’s an easy mistake to make. It looks like water.” Catarina reasoned. “How’s he doing? Is he ill?” 

“No, he’s not sick but there’s been some crazy si-Holy fuck!” Magnus moaned, dropping his phone as Alec’s hips thrusted up. He whimpered as Alec rolled his hips. “Wait! Stop, m’on the phone.”

“No!”

“Yes!” Magnus slapped Alec’s thigh before picking his phone back up. “Are you still there?”

“Yeah.” Catarina answered. “What the hell is going on over there? Are you okay?”

“I think that potion turned Alec into a horny caveman.” Magnus explained and sighed as Catarina laughed loudly into the phone. “This is a serious matter Catarina.” He deadpanned as she laughed away. “These side effects are...crazy and I need you to help me out with some work stuff.” Magnus explained and then went into an explanation of what he needed Catarina to do for him. 

Apparently, he was spending too much time on the phone and not enough time paying attention to Alec. This greatly offended the Inquisitor greatly and he decided to do something about it. He took Magnus’ phone from his hand. “Done, bye!” Alec spoke into the receiver before throwing it across the room.

“Hey!” Magnus yelled as he phone went flying through the air. “What the-.” Magnus gasped when Alec’s hand covered his mouth and his hips started to move. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Alec’s cock brushed against his prostate. 

“Mine! Mine Mine!” Alec grunted after every thrust. Magnus nodded. He was totally and completely Alec’s. There was no doubt there. Magnus closed his eyes and decided to just give in to Alec’s desires. There was no sense in fighting him any more.

_ ‘Let him do his worst’ _

* * *

The next day, Magnus woke to an empty bed. That would have worried him if the smell of mouth watering food hadn’t invaded his nose. He heard the bedroom door open and footsteps across the hardwood floors. Magnus let out a moan as he stretched his sore limbs before rolling over to see Alec coming toward him with a rather large tray in his hand. 

“Hey.” Magnus smiled as he sat up in bed, his voice slightly raspy due to all of his moaning and yelling last night. 

“Hey.” Alec breathed out as he placed the tray on the bed in front of his husband. 

“Wow.” Magnus eyed all of the food on the tray. French toast, eggs, fruit, oatmeal with cinnamon and steak. “Steak?” Magnus questioned as he grabbed the cup of coffee.

“We didn’t have anymore of the chicken sausage that you like.” Alec explained and Magnus nodded, reaching out with his free hand to cup Alec’s cheek.

“Are you okay?” Magnus questioned and Alec chuckled. 

“I think I should be asking you that.” Alec turned his head to place a kiss on Magnus’ wrist. 

“You know I’ve been through much worse.” Magnus winked.

“I basically held you hostage.” Alec added.

“At least your torture was pleasureable.” Magnus chuckled before moving to wrap his arms around Alec’s neck. “And I promise not to leave any more potions lying around unattended.” He sweared and Alec smiled. “Unless…”

“Unless, what?” Alec questioned and Magnus smirked. 

“Unless I want caveman Alec to make a return.” Magnus winked and Alec laughed.

“I’m going to have to watch my drinks around you from now on.” 

“Don’t play coy, Alexander.” Magnus kissed him before pulling back. “You enjoyed yourself.” He popped a piece of pineapple in his mouth as he looked at Alec. “Inside good, right?”

Alec burst into laughter and launched himself at Magnus, laying him down on the bed and lying on top of him. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Always.” Magnus reached up and cupped Alec’s cheek. “...but you owe me a cellphone and a new shirt.”

“Right.” Alec smirked as he looked at his husband. “Your ass wasn’t the only thing I destroyed.” Magnus threw his head back as he laughed out loud at Alec’s quip. “Now, let me apologize with food.” Alec rolled off of Magnus so he could sit up. Alec grabbed the fork and picked up a small piece of French toast. He moved the fork to Magnus’ mouth. “Let me take care of you, now.”

Magnus didn’t answer. He simply opened his mouth and accepted the food. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

  
  



End file.
